MyStreet: Heart of Ruby ep4 (Aphmau Fanfic)
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: MYSTREET Aphmau Youtube FAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNFFFFFFFIIIIICCCCCCCTTTTTIIIIIIOOOOONNNNNN


Aphmau sat in the seat of Aarons car, wondering what she should tell him when he asks what's been going on, or why she's been acting so strange. she let out a long sigh and hoped he wouldn't ask until she figured out what she was gonna say. All she knew at the current moment was that telling him the truth wasn't even an option. she would lie. "So Aphmau, what's up? " Aaron asked as he looked over at her.

Aphmau knew this conversation wasn't going to end well, so she stalled with the first thing that came to mind. " Well, for starters, Katelyn and Travis have a super awkward relationship and Katelyn refuses to talk to me about it. "

Aphmau was proud of herself for having such quick thinking, and thought that it was believable enough. "And that's it? You've signed probably four times and we've only been in the car for fifteen minutes. " Aaron siad. I

This was it. Aphmau though for sure he had caught on to her. she knew his fate was going to be bad once those... Those people found out what he knew...

Aaron then continued with "But I know how much your friends mean to you, and I hope that they can sort things out for your sake."

Aphmau wanted to scream. she was so relieved that he hadn't caught on to anything that may have given her and her little secret away. Aphmau looked up at Aaron and put a fake grin on her face . "They'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Aphmau said in the best fake happy voice she could do.

Aaron smiled back as they pulled into the theater. "And here we are."

Aphmau looked around and was amazed at how nice the theater looked. she had been to the theater in Pheonix Drop before, and even to the legendary theater on Love~Love Paradise resort, but neither were even slightly cool compared to this. There were huge streams of blinking lights running down the sides of the entrence, and a little canopy above the doors. The Windows were stained with different images, and the door was a rotating glass door with two doormen on the inside and two doormen on the outside. The walls were painted a nice tan color and the Windows inside has posters of new movies inside. This was just the things she could see from the outside too. "Oh my Irene! This place is amazing!" Aphmau almost yelled this.

"Oh yeah." Aaron said. "Only the best for me and my date."

"Don't get to confident mister. We haven't even walked inside yet. " Aphmau laughed.

Aaron grabbed Aphmaus hand and walked towards the door. As they approached, the doormen smiled and seemed to scan everybody's body, as if checking for any and everything that could be dangerous.

"Aaron," Aphmau said as they walked into the glass doors. " I don't even know what movie were going to!"

"Dont worry. You'll like it. I promise." Aaron relied confidently

As Aaron and Aphmau exited the glass doors, Aphmau gasped. There was nobody inside but them. "Aaron.. What's going on?"

" Well, this is a private theater so I just rented out this movie for us and here we are. " Aaron said.

"Wow. How much did this cost?!" Aphmau asked

Aaron responded with, "Lets just say I worked an extra shift or two.."

Aphmau felt guilty enough, and decided to ask no more questions. she was silent up until they reached the theater room, where she gasped. There was only two rows of three seats, and right in the middle were two seats in there own row. Aaron grabbed Aphmaus hand and started leading her to the love seats. All Aphmau could think about was how grateful she was for how dark it was so Aaron couldn't see her blush.

Aphmau sat down with Aaron, and as soon as they say down, the movie started. No previews or ads. Nothing. Aphmau looked over at Aaron and could have sworn he was whispering to himself. she looked back up at the screen and a title card popped up.. It read _**Life is Danger 2**_. Aphmau squealed with delight as she had wanted to see this movie for weeks. she then felt a sudden urge to lay her head on Aarons shoulder, and then she wanted to vomit. She thought maybe she was wanting to vomit because she was so embarressed, but then she got a headache. the

She almost fell to her knees with Pain. She knew what was coming. she knew if she didn't get out this would be a disaster. She looked at the wall joking nothing would happen, but faint smoke trains began to come from where she was looking, and then a burn mark. This was new, but she knew what was happening. It was the Ruby Project. she looked back up at the screen but as soon as she lay eyes on it it began to turn a strange black color, so she slammed her eyes shut. When she finally opened them, Aaron was gone...


End file.
